


玛丽欧涅特第一夜

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 神秘系统，在线操控。啥都给李俩准备好了，哥哥们负责爽就行。





	玛丽欧涅特第一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 神秘系统，在线操控。  
啥都给李俩准备好了，哥哥们负责爽就行。

【床。】

李东海睁眼，熟悉的天花板熟悉的床，身旁传来另一个呼吸声。  
一呼一吸，是他过于熟悉的气息，然而那不该发生。这不是他习以为常的情景。

李赫宰躺在他的床上，不过半肩距离。

“呀，什么时候来的？”李东海揉着惺忪的睡眼，只用一掌便能将李赫宰摇醒。  
醒来的李赫宰比他更加状况外，环顾房间一圈，冷汗从后背丝丝冒上来：“呀，不是……我为什么在你家？！”  
“别再开玩笑了，你几点进来的？我什么都没听见。”  
“说什么胡话…我在自己家睡觉！真的……”李赫宰睡乱的头发支棱着，脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓。

拥有一个惯会捉弄人的好友，多年的眼力见几乎全费在这人身上，李东海早知道不能轻易相信他的辩白。

【脱掉。】

于是他下了床，脱掉晕了点汗渍的睡衣，光着脚几步迈进了洗手间。  
按照李东海的推断，李赫宰不是刻意捉弄他便是压力太大得了梦游的毛病，醒了自己就会乖乖回家。  
所以他真的不明白。

“你干嘛脱衣服？”

不仅脱了，那家伙还天女散花似的把睡衣扔了满地，连内裤也没留下。李东海回头的瞬间，男人已经成了一只光溜溜的猴儿，坐在床上满脸通红地望着他。  
“我不是……这…不是啊东海！”

“你是没睡醒还是疯了？”李东海刚洗了澡回来，懒得陪他玩。他走上前去想把那衣服拾起，到了床边却莫名其妙左脚绊了右脚，一个趔趄正正扑倒在床上。

“什么啊…”晕头转向的男人还没来得及反应什么，便被身旁一片阴影突如其来地笼罩了身体。  
男人薄而滑的肌肉覆上他的后腰，私处以一种无比尴尬的状态死死贴在他的大腿上，李东海的鸡皮疙瘩迅雷不及掩耳地窜遍了全身。

简直太糟糕了。  
他也没穿裤子。  
李赫宰到底在搞什么。

“起来啊，压着我做什么。快点，我去做饭了，你要留下吃么。”  
他作势推了推李赫宰暴起青筋的胳膊，对方只是纹丝不动。李东海的耐性在墙上转动的指针和男人有些粗重的呼吸间缓慢地流逝。

“东海，相信我，你真的要相信我，这不是开玩笑。”身上的男人看上去不能更委屈了，明明死死压制着李东海的人是他，本人却像是被人挟持的黄花闺女一样惊慌失措。  
“我，动不了。”带着颤音的辩白听上去还挺真实，李赫宰好像真的很害怕的样子，“身体自己在动……东、东海啊……不会是…”

这家伙什么时候演技进步了这么多。走神的几秒里李东海胡思乱想着。

“别玩了，真的没意思。”可是他果然很快厌倦了这个游戏，用上了九分的力气，他知道，真的论起力气来五个李赫宰都不是他的对手。

是的，李赫宰就是个纸片人……事情不该是这样。  
他为什么一丝一毫都推不动对方？？

等等…好像，他自己也不能动了。

这是什么奇特的鬼压床。

【狎弄。】

李东海坚持不懈地努力，试图把李赫宰从身上掀下去，这边李赫宰也憋足了劲，想把自己从李东海身上拔起来。  
五分钟过去，满头大汗，不动如山。

更可怕的事情还在后面。

“呀！呀！等……你手放哪！”李东海浑身毛孔忽然一路火花带闪电猛地张开，他回不了头，可是屁股上的手感太清晰了，简直令人发毛。  
李赫宰这x崽子在揉他的屁股！

“东、东海啊…对不起……我真不知道！”刚才还纹丝不动的身体像是被人操控般，鬼使神差地覆上了身下男人的臀瓣，李赫宰惊得冷汗直冒，可是每当他想撤回手，那条手臂就像被通了电似的传来一阵噼里啪啦的刺痛。  
“嘶……”李赫宰尝了好几次苦头，终于认命地放弃，机器人似的放任双手在李东海臀上色情地游走。  
“太疼了，我一松手就疼，呀，忍忍吧忍忍，我这也忍着呢。”李赫宰最怕疼，和疼痛比起来，摸队友几下屁股算什么。

李东海觉得这狗崽子就是在耍着他玩，说什么不能动又能伸手摸他屁股，这会儿还装得多不情愿似的，哪里来的变态？

其实他想的也不算全错。  
起初是很不适应，可大约是李东海屁股手感太好，揉着揉着，李赫宰竟然有点找到感觉了。  
弹性很好，又并非单纯的柔软，而是在饱满中充盈着力量感的臀部肌肉。  
呃，他在想什么呢。  
该死，李东海的屁股……揉着也太舒服了点。

“嗯……唔…”  
越想越沉迷，越摸越顺手，眼看陷入恍惚神思的男人却忽然被身下一声闷哼唤回了理智。  
有点痛苦，却带着几丝不易察觉的媚意。——刚刚那一声，好像是李东海发出的。  
李赫宰低头，发现李东海不知何时也放弃了挣扎，只把脸死死埋在床里，露出一半粉红充血的耳廓。

这家伙不会也有感觉了吧。

果然，没过几秒身下的人又无法忍耐似的发出一声轻微的呜咽，这一次李赫宰听得很清楚，李东海分明就是被他手上的力道俘获了。  
他喜欢自己这样玩弄他。  
虽然他们同为男人还是多年好友，虽然这状况荒唐而过分诡异，李东海依然在他双手揉弄下被挑起了欲望。

正想入非非，李赫宰的手指突然又被刚才那股神奇的力量牵引住，这一回，指尖直向着李东海的臀缝而去。

他被引领着在东海身后的入口轻碰几下，李东海一个激灵拱了拱腰，却依旧被莫名力量死死压制，只好委屈地叫起来。“赫宰，不是！不行！真的！那里真的不行！”  
眼看着奶虎吓得挣扎，李赫宰心里也没好受到哪去，可他并不能脱离这种奇怪的掌控，甚至心底也慢慢溢出一丝疯狂的欲念。

他越是挣扎，他越想将他压在身下。  
他感到自己像一头混沌而饥渴的野兽，利爪无法停止地向身下的猎物伸去。

李赫宰硬了。

滚烫的硬物贴在腿根，李东海浑身发毛，一瞬间竟然忘记了呼吸，浑身紧绷着，无助得像一只被欺负的奶猫。  
“呃，东海，你忍忍，我可能……”一片尴尬至极的沉默中，李赫宰犹犹豫豫地开口。

“…我可能要进去。”

“说什么鬼话，李赫宰你他妈的是人吗。”李东海的声音依然蒙在床褥里，闷闷的，饱含着无力感和怒意。天知道他现在多想把李赫宰一巴掌扇飞，然而他除了躺着什么也做不了。  
……甚至顺从地打开了腿！

待到李东海彻底回过神，他身后的穴口已经被李赫宰的手指开疆拓土了好一阵儿，而他只顾着惊讶和慌张，连自己什么时候被翻了个面都不知道。

仰面朝上了，李赫宰的面色和表情便全映进他眼中，灼人的呼吸烧得他浑身发热，让他整个人也跟着不自在起来。  
男人脸上流露着与他相似的羞窘无措，拼命涨红的脸比他见过最红的番茄还艳几分，还有李东海从未见过的兴奋，以及一丝若有似无的痴迷，就藏在他幽深的瞳孔后。

等等，好像还有点奇怪的东西……这可疑的瓶子是哪里来的？？

“呀！你这xxxx！还xxx骗人！手里拿的什么xx东西？！”脏话已经不足以表达李东海的震惊，他依旧不死心地挣扎，微弱的挣动却给了对方的手指更多的活动空间。

在莫名力量的操纵下，李赫宰已经预测到了接下来会发生的事情，颇为顺从地任双手自主挤了些润滑，黏滑地涂满手指。  
而后，那细长的指节一路前进，无师自通地顶上了李东海的前列腺，李赫宰心中一惊，身下男人已然在那触碰下泻出陌生的惊叫。  
这一声毫无预兆更无遮掩，很快，满身腱子肉的猛虎先生在他持续的亵玩间怄红了眼眶，却连抬手捂住嘴都无法做到。

“别碰……别碰！”  
口舌上逞强的拒绝都变得断断续续，李东海嘴上嫌弃难受，可那表情分明是爽到了。他柔韧的身体渐渐脱了力，沁出一层薄汗，还带着些微沐浴露的香气。等到涌上的快感牵引身前的肉茎快速直立，他终于彻底放弃，难耐地眯起眼，在李赫宰另一手覆上性器时大大地呼出一口气。

对于两个成年男人，比起思考诡异经历的不合理之处，眼前的肉欲快感才是更真实的东西。

【进入。】

李赫宰的呼吸也粗重了许多，他不知道自己为什么在为李东海情动。但他总是听到，心底有一个陌生的声音，魔障般地在耳边不停重复。  
“进去，操他。”

“海、海海，我现在要……”话没说完，李赫宰的身体已经不由自主地动了起来。  
李东海彻底慌了神，手指的撤离带走了方才潮水般的快感，清醒过来的男人惊恐地望向李赫宰腰间青筋虬结的肉柱：“呀！不是！别进来！”

他们到底在干什么？？？

他们在做爱。

李东海也听见了。很清晰的声音，一字一句在脑内重复。

那会是一场酣畅淋漓的激烈欢爱。

真到了那一步一切就来不及了。尽管刚才李赫宰的手指给了他从未体验过的快感，可李东海仍旧犟着最后一丝自尊，猛地屈起双腿想把对方的身体顶开。

几乎是刹那间，双腿自下而上传来麻痹般的剧痛，像是泡在通了电的冰水里，有那么一瞬间李东海差点以为自己要被这电流痛死。

“傻瓜！别挣扎！”李赫宰看他痛得脸都白了，立刻明白是与自己相同的体验，却只能放任腰部坚定地向男人体内挺进，“挣扎就会很痛！你乖一点！”

“那我怎么办？！”李东海委屈极了，眼泪哗哗地往外冒，“总不能……呀！你慢点，这太大了……”  
很快他只剩下痛苦的哼哼唧唧，也不知是因为腿痛还是身后的穴道痛，只用微不足道的力量掐紧了李赫宰的胳膊，呜咽着断断续续地呻吟。

“这都是什么事啊……嗯…你、不要顶那……x崽子……”

李赫宰脸上也是苦大仇深的表情，然而只有他自己清楚，其实他并没有看上去那么不情愿。  
他好像正在这副身体里逐渐沦陷。

高热柔软的穴腔有生命般吸附收缩，拥挤的软肉像李东海本人一样热情，一面推拒一面吸啜他肿胀的龟头。而那家伙哭着，嘴里偶尔骂几句脏话，却在不经意间展露几分动人心魄的媚态。  
那是只属于李东海的娇与淫，从他潮红带汗的面颊和艳艳挺立的乳尖，到他微微抖动的胸肌和唇边晶亮的唾液，都充满了难以言喻的性张力。

全新的、从未想象过的感受。  
原来李东海被男人操时是这样的情态。

混沌的快感中李赫宰纳闷地想，他是男人，而那家伙只是个李东核罢了，为什么他会觉得他如此漂亮，如此色情。

“啊……啊……赫……不……”破碎而有节奏的轻哼传入双耳，李东海仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈和喉结。

于是李赫宰爽得浑身一阵阵发麻。

他不熟悉李东海的身体，可无需过多担心，五分钟内那股神秘力量就替他找到了最重要的关窍处。  
他甚至不用自己用力，腰部在那股力量的牵引下由慢至快地顶弄，甚至还懂得技巧性的变换角度由浅至深。

很快他便发现，李东海其实也爱惨了这几乎要擦出火的相对运动，尽管那家伙不承认，呻吟的调子却越变越婉转，在他集中进攻某一处时更是激动得跟着挺起了腰。

李赫宰的猜想是对的。  
在床铺逐渐加快的摇晃中，李东海的大腿忽然痉挛了几下，喷射的液体在空中划过刺眼的弧线。

“……”李赫宰的动作还在被迫继续，然而这尴尬实在难以消去。

两人沉默了好一阵子，李东海的眼泪像是开了闸，既窘迫又羞赧。他虚脱地享受了一会儿快感铺成的花白世界，抬眼又怨怼地瞪着身上还在卖力动腰的男人：“呀！因为你……都、弄脏了…不是吗！”

真正令李东海懊恼的是什么，两个人都一清二楚。

没有刻意的触碰，他仅仅靠着男人侵犯后穴，便轻易地达到了高潮。  
那个男人还是他多年的同事和好友，几乎算得上半个家人。

李赫宰有心说点什么，又兀自沉浸在男人高潮中更加紧致高热的穴道，最后也没能辩解什么，只以沉默的进攻代替了所有言语。  
李东海干脆耍了赖，闭着眼在李赫宰身下装死，可没过几分钟又被人干得来了感觉，通红的脸上渐渐显出点沉迷。

李赫宰的精液很烫。李东海迷糊地回味，他分明只是个自己一拳就能锤飞的纸片人，可是他的精液射入自己体内时，他竟然产生了奇怪的错觉。  
他好似被这男人攻陷，只能他属于男人的力量下无力地臣服。

清晨的卧室，温度不意地持续攀升。不该存在的禁忌氛围，正在空气中肆无忌惮地发酵。

“东海，睁开眼。”

李赫宰的声音忽远忽近，李东海不知道过了多久，事实上他已经在过于夸张的汹涌快感中不知今夕何夕。

不知道是李赫宰的技术好，还是跟男人做爱本就是如此畅快的体验，李东海竟觉得从未如此爽快，一切像是令人上瘾的毒品，引诱着他一味沉浸其中。  
他的床在李赫宰猛烈的动作下已经开始发出吱呀作响的噪音，李东海缓慢地睁开眼，忽然惊恐于视线中二人的姿势。

他依旧仰躺在床上，可不知何时主动抬起了腰，甚至自己抱住了大开的双腿折在胸前，以一个难以想象的姿势放任身上男人的进攻。因为这个姿势他被进入得很深，而足够柔韧的腰肢也让他保持了翘起臀部的姿势，泥泞一片的下身和李赫宰粗长的玩意一下子都被他看得清清楚楚。  
而性器的主人紧抿了唇，满是汗的脸通红，粗喘声声入耳，自上而下，正坚定而快速地捣入他的身体。

“嗯、啊……！”  
李东海被这画面刺激得不轻。他知道，自己现在的表情一定是扭曲的，他几乎是立刻崩溃地叫出来，陌生的叫声里含着连他自己都未曾听过的性感。  
他觉得自己这样子很不堪，他是个男人，怎么能像个女人似的被李赫宰做得大声哭叫。

这绝对是很荒唐的，可是太舒服了，太舒服了……  
李赫宰的每一个动作，都像是操控他的魔咒，如果不叫出声，他大概会被这无尽的痛苦极乐折磨而死。

持续崩溃而爽快的吟声，以及男人虽然羞涩，却无意识越张越开的大腿，终于把李赫宰最后一点理智都磨尽。  
李东海是强壮的，而现在，在他身下变得很脆弱。

“东海……东海啊……舒服吗……”他忍不住出声问道。  
李东海胡乱呜咽着，眼神早已失去焦距，一滴热泪顺着眼眶滑入他湿透的黑发，男人又闭上眼，过了几秒，微不可闻地轻轻“嗯”了一声。

李赫宰忽然觉得他那模样非常惹人怜爱。

他无意识地伸出手，手指描摹在李东海的鼻尖、眉骨和湿润的眼睫。半秒后他忽然意识到，他能自由活动身体了。

他可以活动了，现在就可以停下，现在就该停下这荒唐的行为了。

“抓紧我。”然而他只停顿了一秒，仍然装作不知情地大力插弄了几下，紧紧抱住了对面人颤抖的身躯，又一次将人的下身射得一塌糊涂。

食髓知味，李赫宰舍不得了。他舍不得放开这男人的身体了。

……

深夜的群聊大半时间很安静，只有寥寥几个夜不能寐的对话框还坚持不懈地弹出着。

今天下雨就睡8h：酒儿找的东西太棒了，瑞思拜。  
今天下雨就睡8h：不过指令太少了，就这么几条。  
小酒鬼花裤衩：第一次试玩，要保护我哥的肾。  
很香但我不吃：你从哪儿找的这个玩意儿。  
很香但我不吃：也给我玩玩。  
很香但我不吃：真的可以操纵他俩吗？  
背上有只小狐狸：简单粗暴，令人满意。  
小酒鬼花裤衩：天呐，你们竟然都不知道？  
小酒鬼花裤衩：就是这个玛丽欧捏特系统，点进去指定cp，想命令什么都行。  
很香但我不吃：这不还是假的吗？  
很香但我不吃：整得跟成真了似的。  
背上有只小狐狸：成真怎么说也太不可能了。  
背上有只小狐狸：过瘾就行。  
背上有只小狐狸：下一个可以有后入，安排吗？  
今天下雨就睡8h：交给你了！  
小酒鬼花裤衩：安排！  
很香但我不吃：安排！

-fin-


End file.
